


splashing color on monochrome

by WhimsicalSparky



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalSparky/pseuds/WhimsicalSparky
Summary: This romance thing is weird, but they'll learn as it goes, appreciating these little moments together.—amomiche. / 30 day otp challenge.
Relationships: Amostia/Michelle Marlon
Kudos: 8





	splashing color on monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Heads-Up that no way im doing this everyday, nuh-uh. i have internet issues and motivation issues. WELP. More Content of My Crackship is always good so here we are

Punishie's hands, she discovers, are rough and larger than hers. Michelle knows the shape of it curled firmly around her wrist, the powerful way they grip the windowsill as if he's a thought away from rampaging, and the slight tremble whenever he grabs a tray of freshly baked cookies from the oven.

Once, she convinces him to measure their hands; his fingers are almost an entire pad longer and a little thicker, the palm pressing on hers. From this distance and with freedom to analyze she spots faded scars around the knuckles and the tendons, which leave her to wonder their stories and if Punishie will ever tell her.

"You have small hands," he muses, feeling her fingers like a child finding a colored rock or a blackbox buried deep in the sand. The straight line of his lips is tight on the edges as he stares; he's intrigued. "They're really soft."

Michelle giggles. It's amazing how adorable he can be, when he allows his guard down and to enjoy trivial little things such as the softness of her skin. She has dainty hands that have never experienced hard work before her death, except for small house chores. So unlike his hands, which have done atrocities in the name of a single person and now slowly learn to wield creation instead of destruction.

An idea sparks to life like a lightbulb above her head; she entwines her fingers with his and gives a firm squeeze, startling a gasp from him. A moment passes before he does the same, and they stay like this for what feels like hours instead of mere minutes. Holding each other's hand in silence, warmth seeping through to each other which speaks so much more than words can convey.


End file.
